worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 37
This article is about the 37th chapter of the manga. For the article about the animation fan, see Rikka Yanagi. |rname = Yanagi Rikka |etitle = Yanagi Rikka |volume = 6 |chapter = 37 |pages = 23 |rdate = Feburary 4, 2018 |previous = Chapter 36 |next = Chapter 38 }} Chapter 37 is titled "Rikka Yanagi". Summary Sometime prior to the terrorist incidents, Shota is in the girl's locker room being surrounded by girls. Karen tells Shota that the men's locker room is being dismantled so he has to use that one. She then orders the girls to help change his clothes since gym class is starting. Natsu kisses Shota as she takes off his shirt. Shunka offers to help take off his pants. Feeling uncomfortable, Shota runs away and tells Karen that he is skipping gym class. While walking in the hallway, Shota notices the library and enters because he does not think he has gone in there before. In there he notices two girls reading. Shota wonders what they are doing so the girl with glasses known as Hakuro calls his question foolish since it does not look like she and her friend, Koyuki, are in the swimming pool, asks if he bothered to change his glasses, and if he considered going back to cold sleep. Koyuki introduces themselves and says they skip gym class and pretend to read books. Shota questions why they're in their swimsuits, so Hakuro claims it is obvious so they could leave and enter before and after class and continues to be rude to Shota. After Hakuro and Koyuki talk about morality, Shota wonders if they like conventional books, so Hakuro states she likes novels and Koyuki likes books on social sciences. Hakuro says she cannot understand those who read books on fiction and Kouki is an advocate for destroying the influence of literature. She then wonders if Shota is different. Koyuki then states she enjoys the arts as she does a handstand spilt. She states because of fiction you can appreciate its beauty. She then says she is part of the rhythmic gymnastics club and requests for Shota to watch sometime. Later on the roof of the school, the Shota Group are eating lunch. Shuka notices that Akira is happy now that she got her turn for Shota Duty. Chifuyu is angry and claims if she got permission to go out, she would use a growth promoting device. Shota is enjoying being pampered by cute girls but is curious about what is happening on the outside. Shunka then tells about a ghost that hangs around the grove behind the doors. Akira and Chifuyu begin to argue about their maturity, so Karen asks Shota to try a dare tonight to walk around the grounds with a girl. Despite the girls asking to do it, Karen apologizes, claiming she already has one in mind. AT night, Shota is with Rikka and she is scared because of the ghosts. Shota is surprised by her reaction since she claimed earlier that it would be fun. Shota says they are just playing when Rikka gets scared but it was because of a cat. While Rikka is on the ground, she states she cannot take it anymore and as Shota kneels, she hugs him and wants to stay like that. After she calmed down, Rikka knows that Shota had a younger sister because she had an older brother. She then states she had a brother complex and then kisses Shota behind the tree and bushes where Takamatsu and Erika mated before. She then lies on the ground and reveals her nipple and tells Shota to come. In his dorm room, Karen asks if he had fun, so Shota states that the academy is the best. Karen is pleased but thinks he should be looser. Karen thinks he is too much of a gentleman and wants him to be a little more perverted. She then asks if wanting more sex has been on his mind but he denies it. Karen then tells him that she will grant him anything except something that involves leaving the campus. He then asks if he wanted to have sex with her. Karen is shocked but says he could. Shota then states there is one girl he wants her to bring to him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shunka Hiiragi *Shota Doi *Natsu Ichijo *Karen Kamiya *Hakuro *Koyuki *Akira Todo *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Rikka Yanagi *Takamatsu (flashback) *Erika (flashback) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6